No chance in heaven
by tales-of-duke
Summary: A funny parody. A story which contemplates the mistakes of government but in a sense told depicting in heaven and hell.


No chance in heaven  
By Lisa Dukes  
  
"Quick, hand me the scalpel. We're losing her!" said the frantic doctor to his assistant as Angela lied on the operating table struggling to stay alive. Angela never thought she would end up like this, fighting for her life.  
  
She was a typical teen country girl living on a beautiful farm in Winchester field with her family. She lived with her parents and was an only child but had many friends from her small town school. Angela was always pleasing to others and she had a great outlook on life. She had beautiful, long blonde hair, blue eyes and a lovely smile. Everyone liked her and she liked everyone.  
  
One morning she was walking to school as usual. She only lived ten minutes away from school so she slowly wandered enjoying the scenery of the countryside. The birds would sing in the green blossoming trees and the bees would buzz around the massive fields of flowers by the side of the road. Angela knew that because they lived in the country the roads were deserted so she strolled in the middle of the road. Suddenly out of nowhere she heard a loud car horn roaring from behind. She could hear nothing but the horn and before she could turn around to see what was there she was struck down by a semi-trailer truck. Immediately the truck driver slammed on the breaks and called the ambulance. She was rushed to the hospital and the doctors tried as hard as they could to revive her.  
  
"She's gone," sighed the doctor. All the medical staff sighed and lowered their heads then exited the room leaving Angela's lifeless body to rest. Unexpectedly Angela sat up, conscious again and feeling better than ever. Angela hopped off the bed excitedly then turned around in shock and looked down at the bed she was lying in. She was looking at her own body, her own lifeless, pale body. In disbelief she went over to the bed and tried to gently feel her cheek but her own hand slipped right through the body. She was a ghost and had died.  
"What am I supposed to do now? Do I just become a ghost forever or what?" she said in shock and confusion. As she was examining herself and the ability to go through objects a bright beam of white light shined down on her and slowly elevated her from the ground. As she kept rising she looked around in amazement to see all the floors in the hospital until she floated high enough to be in the sky. She could hear a peaceful sound like a harp getting nearer and nearer as she rose higher in the sky until she came in above the clouds where she stopped ascending.  
  
Angela found herself standing on the fluffiest clouds she had ever saw while staring at large black iron gate about 10 stories high. The sharp tips of iron were gold and they shimmered in the sunlight. They were the gates to heaven. They were so beautiful but you couldn't see beyond it because it was surrounded by white mist. Next to the mesmerising iron gates was a small desk with a young girl sitting and doing paperwork. She was wearing a white dress and had the most wonderful wings like a giant white eagle.  
"Hello, welcome to heaven. Name please?" she asked while smiling politely to Angela. Angela stepped forward to the desk and said, "Angela Hill."  
"Ok, I will just search for your file," replied the young girl as she calmly searched in a giant filing cabinet. "I'm sorry but I cannot find you name here"  
"What do you mean? I'm dead! I just died in hospital," Angela yelled to the girl.  
"I'm sorry but maybe your file is down in hell because you have no chance in heaven. Thanks for stopping by," she said with a grin and then pulled a grey metal lever. Suddenly Angela started falling through the clouds again. As she got closer to the ground she thought she wasn't going to make it.  
"Wait a minute, this wont be so bad. I have already passed away." But when she got to the ground Angela through right through it and kept going down until she landed on a pile of dirty, sharp rocks. The impact wasn't so bad but it still hurt.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! You are now banished to hell forever!" roared a large red beast that was leaning over Angela as she tried to stand up.  
"No but this is a mistake. They mixed the paperwork up!" Angela pleaded, but the beast didn't listen to a word and he grabbed her by the hair and through her against a rocky wall and then stormed off. Hell was a terrible place to be. There was fire everywhere and the heat was intense. Even though Angela wasn't enduring any physical pain, every second she was down there it hurt inside like a knife to her heart. The next day when Angela had awaked she took a walk to try and get away from the fiery lair she slept in. As she walked along she saw the large beast but he seemed to be struggling with something. As she wandered closer she saw that he was looking for something.  
"What are you searching for?" Angela said in a quiet gentle voice.  
"I lost my ring!" he yelled as he searched in between the sharp rocks. Angela thought even though this beast was terribly rude to her she would help him search. Just because she is in hell doesn't mean she needs to stop being nice. Angela looked between the rocks with the beast and he didn't seem to mind. She saw a glance of a shiny stone and picked it up.  
"I've found it! Here you go." Angela said as she handed the ring to the beast. A grateful smile appeared on his face as he slipped on the ring.  
  
Angela could hear that peaceful music like before. Like an angel playing a harp. She looked up to see the same white beam of light again shining down on her and once again she started floating high into the sky above the clouds. The angel greeted her at her desk again apologising.  
"I'm so sorry about the mix up," she said while reaching for a key in her pocket. She walked over to the gate and unlocked it.  
"Welcome to heaven, where you will live in happiness for eternity," the angel said while walking Angela to the gates. Angela slowly wandered in through the gates of heaven to live in harmony forever. 


End file.
